Embodiments of the invention are directed to systems and methods for mobile device security.
Mobile device security plays an important role. However, different authentication checks to allow access to various resources on the mobile device may cause unnecessary burden on the user and in some cases loss of time. For example, the user may have to enter a password or provide a biometric proof just to unlock the screen on the mobile device, after the mobile device has been inactive for a period of time. The user may be in a hurry or may enter the wrong password or the PIN which may take even longer to access the mobile device, thus frustrating the user.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.